


Praise Me

by thegaymanisgay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-01 08:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaymanisgay/pseuds/thegaymanisgay
Summary: Gueira has a praise kink and Galo wants to please him.That's really about it.
Relationships: Gueira/Galo Thymos, Gueira/Meis, Lio Fotia/Gueira, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Praise Me

"You're so good~" Lio purred, kissing at Gueira's neck. He sat behind him, arms wrapped around him, hands holding his chest as he whispered praise into Gueira's ear.

Meis pulled off his cock with a small pop, licking his lips clean of the drool he'd been lathering Gueira's cock with.

"You're going to make him cum before I even get anywhere." Meis scolded. 

"He deserves it for behaving so well tonight." Lio continued. Gueira's body shivering at his bosses praise. Meis sighed softly, but the grin on his lips told a story other than his annoyed sound. The long haired boy leaned closer again, nuzzling against Gueira's inner thigh and leaving sweet kisses against the sensitive skin.

"Guess it can't be helped, he is such a good boy after all." Meis hummed, looking up to meet Gueira's gaze. Gueira whined loudly, hips bucking into the empty air.

"A very good boy." Lio nodded in agreement. 

"Shit!" Gueira cursed out as he came, cum spilling onto Meis' face and into his hair.

"I wasn't even touching your cock." Meis chuckled, giving the abandoned length a small peck.

It was no secret Gueira had a praise kink. Meis and Lio had figured it out pretty early on in knowing him. In fact it wasn't uncommon for them to make Gueira cum without touching him at all, all they had to do was whisper sweet praise into his ear and he'd be a mess on the floor covered in his own seed.

Gueira really couldn't get any better when he had the two best boyfriends in the world feeding him praise like a meal. Then Galo came along. Having saved not only the world, but also part of Meis and Gueira's world, Galo took everything a step further by allowing the three boyfriend's to move into his apartment when they had nowhere to go.

Gueira hated it at first, Lio all over the firefighter. But slowly he'd warmed up to it, soon finding himself enjoying the firefighters presence as well. It didn't take long for Galo to become part of the relationship. The three ex-burnish boys had a secure relationship dynamic between each other already, but with Galo they still all had to learn each other and their roles as partners. 

The first time they all fucked together was amazing for everyone, though a little awkward with the learning curve. Galo was a bit taken aback by how rough Lio was to Meis, Gueira had to take things a little softer than usual with Galo, and Galo had definitely picked up on the way the other two praised Gueira during the whole process. He didn't join in on it, still learning everyone's individual preferences in bed. But even out of the bedroom he noticed the praise Gueira received and how it always made the redhead melt, he wanted to make Gueira happy like that too! 

So he tried.

"You're a good boy." Galo said, adding a purr to his voice to try and sound seductive about it. It was just the two of them in the living room, Meis and Lio were in one of the bedrooms reading. Gueira froze, slowly turning to look up at Galo. 

"Uhm, okay?" Guiera responded, seeming confused about the statement before turning back to what he was doing. That didn't work? Not even a blush? Whenever Meis said it, even out of the blue, Gueira always seemed to go crazy over it. Galo retreated from his mission for the day. 

"You're a good boy." Lio hummed the next day in the kitchen, reaching over to scratch under Gueira's chin. Gueira had on a big grin, leaning into the touch with a happy sigh. Galo, watching from the table, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Isn't that exactly what he had said yesterday? Gueira was acting completely different now!

Galo tried harder, every day making it a goal to praise Gueira at least once. But every time nothing happened.

"He hates me, Lio." Galo said, eyes tearing up. He was curled into his small boyfriend's lap on the bed, it was late and Galo was at his end. He was dating Gueira too! He wanted to make him happy like Lio and Meis did! 

"He doesn't hate you." Lio assured, gently scratching at Galo's scalp, "He's actually rather fond of you."

"He hates me." Galo repeated, lip trembling, "He always talks about how much he loves you and Meis. He always lets you guys praise him and gets giddy over it. But he doesn't do any of that with me." 

Just a room over from them was a different story, hot room filled with heavy breaths. Meis was in the shower, leaving Gueira alone in bed with his hand down his pants and mind racing with the past week of events. 

'Galo said I was good, Galo thinks I'm amazing!' It was all Gueira needed to get himself off, remembering the way Galo had spoken to him, imagining what else he'd say to him if he was here right now. Would he tell Gueira he looked good like this? Sweat forming beads on his forehead, hand stroking his cock, breathy pants escaping his lips. It didn't take long for him to finish. Meis coming in the room, towel around his waist and a knowing smirk on his lips. 

"Someone's got Galo on their mind." 

"Shut up." 

Lio hummed sweetly after breakfast that morning, getting up and walking towards Gueira to wrap his arms around his waist and rest his chin on his shoulder. 

"Hey, I wanna talk to you." Lio purred, giving Gueira's neck a light peck. Gueira happily obliged, turning his head to kiss Lio's cheek before following him into one of the bedrooms. He sat down on the bed, letting Lio crawl into his lap and pepper his face with kisses. 

"What's up?" He asked. He wasn't dumb, Lio wasn't dragging him away just for sex. If he'd wanted that there would have been no problem saying so in front of the other two. 

"Galo thinks you hate him." Lio said bluntly, making a trail of kisses down to Gueira's neck. 

"What? I love him."

"Have you told him that?" Lio questioned, pausing his affection to look at Gueira. The boys cheeks heated up, instantly embarrassed and stuttering. 

"W-well no, but.."

Lio chuckled, shaking his head. 

"It's cute how nervous you get around him." Lio teased, "But he's just like you. He wants to hear that he's loved too." 

"I can't just say that though!" 

"You say it to me. And Meis." Lio pointed out.

"You guys are different." Gueira frowned. Lio and Meis had never made him nervous like this. Gueira was confident around them, knew what to expect from them. But Galo? He was a completely different kind of guy. Gueira thought he was so cool. He could never just tell him how much he really admired him. 

Lio left the room after giving Gueira a handjob and some advice. Advice Gueira didn't take. 

Galo pushed hard, his once a day praise had turned into a non-stop praise-Gueira-so-he-won't-hate-me-anymore habit. Gueira was losing his mind trying to stay calm and collected through it all. Fingers clenching into fists as Galo obliviously made Gueira strain against his pants.

Lio and Meis enjoyed the show whenever around to see it. Honestly, how did Galo not know what he was doing to Gueira?

Everything crashed down when Meis and Lio went grocery shopping together. Galo had gotten into a routine of constantly praising Gueira now, hardly even realizing he did it anymore. The two were sitting on the couch, Galo had started rambling about how cool he thought Gueira was, and Gueria's body suddenly jerked. 

"Are you okay?" Galo asked in worry, moving closer to make sure the boy was alright. 

"F-fine." Gueira hissed, leaning back as Galo leaned in. Getting a little too close, Galo toppled over on top of the other. 

"Sorr-" Galo tried to apologise, but cut himself off when he realized his hand had landed on Gueira's crotch that was for some reason wet. 

Gueira's face was deep red as Galo figured it out. 

"Did you just cum?" Galo questioned, "Because I was talking about you?"

The silence was enough to confirm Galo's suspicions. He moved forward quick, slamming his lips against Guiera's. Arms wrapped around his back and lips moved heatedly against his own. Shit.

When Meis and Lio walk in, Galo's deep inside Guiera.

"It's about time." Meis chuckled, walking past the couch to put the groceries in the kitchen. 

"You're cleaning up the couch when you're done." Lio said, following right behind Meis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my pals on the BangBangBurn discord for always inspiring me!!!


End file.
